


Ansia de Lujuria, Ansia de Amor

by CreativeKrissy



Series: ~CK After Dark~ [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Depression, Erotic Dancer AU, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Klance (Voltron) - Freeform, Laith, Laith (Voltron) - Freeform, M/M, Nightclub AU, Smut, Voltron au, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeKrissy/pseuds/CreativeKrissy
Summary: Conclusion of Danza Oscura & Beso Sensual~The affections and need to be together was strong, also thriving, in the beginning but now lies the question, is it worth it?Two years later, it has been a struggle to keep the flame burning. Keith and Lance look back on their relationship to conclude their love for one another and determine their next move but not without those lustful temptations~Note: ~ = markings indicate a past event, memory, in the story. Happy reading!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Keith (Voltron), Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron) - Relationship, Minor Keith/James (Voltron), Minor Lance/Lotor (Voltron) - Relationship
Series: ~CK After Dark~ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480742
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Ansia de Lujuria, Ansia de Amor

**Author's Note:**

> (For MATURE READERS ONLY! Occasional smut will be included. You have been warned and read at your own discretion.)

_A pleasure of warmth and heart mends a well built connection. The feel of friction is not just excitement anymore but a loving affection. Physical touch speaks its own language._

Two years have passed for Keith and Lance in their developing relationship. It started with excitement that could levitate your imagination through bliss. Then came the satisfaction once the puzzle pieces finally came into place. Unfortunately, it hadn't felt that way for Lance. Trouble in paradise haunted his thoughts day in and day out. Keith has hardly been present at home due to the Garrison missions. Time away encouraged by pass thoughts of loneliness which can stray a person so far away. One should be extra careful of how far forgetfulness could really take an individual. Lance and Keith are no exception but human nature is such a fragile mind state.

_~"Have you lost your mind?!" Keith yells at Lance on the street._

_"Lighten up, Keith. Nothing was going to happen." Lance rolls his eyes._

_"You call grinding and fondling, nothing? Lance you gotta stop taking these solo acts!"_

_Keith is furious and biting his bottom lip, pacing back and forth. Lance observes his behaviour, wondering if he'll explode sooner or later. He brought Lance outside of Altea in spite of recent events. A client had been way more than comfortable in touching Lance, practically past boundaries._

_"It's my job. It's how I met you, and you had no problem with it?"_

_"That was different, Lance! Way more different and you want to compare it to us?" Keith covers his mouth and turns away from Lance. He doesn't want to say the wrong thing._

_Lance continues to stare at Keith, "Right. Different. Not that it matters but he is a soldier on break. They tend to stop in quite a bit and it was a customer special. Relax." He scoffs and begins to walk down the sidewalk, with Keith staring at his back in disbelief. Hurt too.~_

Keith smokes a cigarette while leaning on the ledge of his balcony. Well, the balcony attached to his and Lance's apartment. The glass sliding door behind him is still wide open to their bedroom. A bedroom covered with mixed up laundry on the floor and a closet partially closed, filled with a few empty baskets. The dressers are half open as well, bits of clothing left or tossed, to dangle over the edge. As if a tornado came through there.

It's not often that Keith will smoke cigarettes but he gained an acquired taste during the long haul of his missions. However, it's bitter taste strikes Keith in an unusual comfort from the stress.

Lance left about an hour ago. Gathered as much of his belongings as he could. Keith didn't fight for him to stay. He had some anger towards Lance but hurt too. Actually, he feels guilty too. When the anger subsided, neither knew what to do. Where to begin or how to behave. Lance couldn't handle the atmosphere and decided to leave for a while. As for Keith, he never responded to any calls from the Garrison that following week. In the two years of their relationship, this is the first time where Keith and Lance wanted nothing to do with each other.

The next day, Shiro showed up from nowhere and walked in on Keith's messy apartment. Obviously depression was the reason. He sighed before making his way towards the bedroom and clicked open the door, "Keith?"

". . . What do you want, Shiro?" Keith's voice muffled.

"Iverson sent me. Says you've been ignoring calls and threatened to drop you." Shiro walked into the room, avoiding more messes of clothes.

"I really don't care. I've got bigger problems than my spot in that stupid program." Keith speaks as he removes the pillow before turning himself onto his stomach.

Shiro notices some empty shelves and dressers. "Where is Lance?"

"We might have grown a part. Too much to handle, you know?" Keith slides his fingers into his hair, massaging the top of his head. With everything still so fresh, Shiro only nods.

About an hour later, after helping him tidy the place, Shiro leaves and promises to check in tomorrow. Keith see's him out the door and clicking it shut. He finds his way to the fridge and pulls out a beer bottle, deciding that he should try to relax himself and get a good rest. His feet travel towards the couch and plops himself down before turning the cap off the bottle.

A quick swig helps numb the tightness in his throat as he leans his head back, eyeing the ceiling. Everything felt like it crumbled down to rubble. Bits of huge pieces laying everywhere on the floor even though it's realistically not. A smell of Lance's cologne lingers in the air. It's a scent he's been lonely for the longest time of partaking in missions. One he couldn't wait to indulge his nose in once he came home. He gritted his teeth in frustration as he removed his back from the seat and leaned forward, hovering his upper body above his knees. He brings the bottle up for another sip and decides to just head back into his room.

It's strange to stand at the entrance of one room you would always assume to be a sanctuary for your relationship. Keith stares at the queen sized bed. Empty and nicely tucked. Normally, Lance would either be reading on his tablet and wearing his glasses. Sometimes for special occasions, he'd be waiting for Keith to join him to lay tangled up in each other's arms and legs. Lance even mentioned that he once use to partake in the cadet programs at the Garrison but he eventually dropped out for easy money. Keith could listen to all of his stories.

As for the home returns, Lance would immediately bring Keith to the bedroom and start to kiss his neck hungrily, like he was a meal that needed to be devoured. Odd. The thought triggers their previous argument so sudden. He doesn't want to remember. Not now at least.

—Few Weeks Later—

"The nerve! The damn nerve of him." Lance bickered while placing his face flat down against the table. "I can't get over how stupid this situation is— I mean— it was a lap dance but he— I knew it. I hated that guy for a reason!"

Romelle arched a brow and is very unamused by Lance's dramatic stature. "Do tell."

~Lance hasn't seen Keith in two months. Whatever sort of mission they had was way too long to endure. He started to feel upset. Worried and lonely for Keith. The tension between them before Keith left is full of silence, he regretted not saying anything affectionate. His shift of waitering drinks is nearly over and ever since his argument about Lotor, Lance never opened his book for solo acts.

"I never see you perform anymore."

Lance turns around to see Lotor hanging along the bar counter. He laughs a little and shakes his head, "I got my reasons."

Lotor smirks and tilts his head, "I've never had the pleasure of your solo acts. Hopefully that changes."

Is he flirting with him? Lance arched a brow but he's liking the attention, it may not be Keith but he starved for attention. He leans over the counter, "So what is an Altean like yourself doing here at Altea?"

"A terrible name for such a scandalous pub."

"Well a lot of people like it here."

"I merely came to check on Allura. Her time here on Earth seems to bother her father greatly." Lotor turns to stare over at the stage. Allura is in the middle of performing a pole dance.

Lance hums in agreement and looks over towards the stage as well. He had to admit, Allura was elegant and flexible. She could stop the entire room just to watch her dance. Ever since Keith came along, he had long forgotten what it was like to crush on someone.

"After the performance, go say 'hi' to her." Lance shrugs and turns around.

Lotor agrees that he'll make his way over to say 'hello' and Lance can't help but admire the excitement he can clearly see in his eyes. It reminds him of the first time he laid eyes on Keith. He use to have this huge aura of mystery surrounding him. The orders of drinks were always the same and it wasn't until Lance performed in aerial silks that Keith began to come regularly. . . He misses him so much.~

"I don't know what to think of everything but I am so pissed off at Keith." Lance fixes his posture as he straightens his back while sitting on his chair.

"And flirting on the sidelines, isn't?" Romelle didn't peak up from twirling her straw in the tall glass.

"He said that James made a move and Keith didn't turn away at first. Said he almost let it happen. What the fuck does that even mean— Almost?!"

Romelle is surprised to hear that and even takes a sip from her Long Island ice tea. "Mhm?"

Now Lance moves his sight to Romelle and pouts. "Isn't that like a sign things won't work out between us? I mean if it almost happened, Keith has probably been eager to have sex. Right?" He explains while he pokes at the same drink in front of him on the table.

"Depends." She takes a very long slurp.

"On what—"

—"How much do you value Keith as your partner, Lance?" She suddenly asks while sliding away the empty glass.

He doesn't answer right away. Instead, he thinks very carefully about how he's going to answer this. He leans back while folding his arms across his chest, "We've been together for two years. I think that speaks for itself?"

"Why don't you think on it for tonight? There's obviously some inner thoughts that neither of you are speaking about." Romelle gives a reassuring smile as she takes a step closer to lean down and kiss Lance on the temple before walking away.

Yeah, there's definitely a reason for it. Keith isn't the only one who messed up. Lance did too. They both did. The trouble is trying to find a balance in the blame or at least a reason for everything. An explanation that will describe the confusion and possible reasons why both were so close to cheating on each other. Well, in some little way they considered it cheating already. If not, then why be so drifted a part and unable to look each other in the eyes?

———

_~Keith has taken the opportunity to spar with James as a regular routine to keep in shape. No one else could keep up with Keith like he did. Speed and agility are almost an equal match but Keith's advantage comes from his Galra blood._

_As they currently spar, there was an opening to trip Griffin at the ankles. Just as he predicted, James caught on quick and they both met each other's strength in a leg wrestle among the mats. That is, until James flipped over Keith and held an arm behind his back while pinning down his thighs with the weight of his legs._

_"That all you got?" James huffs._

_He hates to admit it but this actually hurts. "N-no way am I giving up!" Keith pants while on his stomach, he can't bring himself to turn things around. Literally. James has some strong thighs. . ._

_Keith didn't mean for his mind to wonder there._

_"Give up?" James smirks._

_He didn't want to give up and was actually writhing underneath James. The friction of each other's weight has Keith riled up and the panic inside of him isn't helping. He's completely flustered and growling in his throat. He's not giving up any time soon. . . Although, he can't exactly explain why this position is turning him on either._

_"Fine!! L-let go. . .!" Keith growls again, just hoping this will end soon._

_James cocks an eyebrow and releases Keith, standing up from kneeling over him. "That was fast."_

_Keith doesn't say much as he stands up. His sweaty bangs aren't exactly covering his face and clearly he's embarrassed. At least he wants it to seem that way but really, he feels so turned on at the moment. It's fucked up.~_

Keith finally returned to the Garrison but refused to partake in missions. Frankly, he didn't care if he missed out at all. It was a shame since his leader, Kolivan, saw ultimate potential for him to be a leader one day. Shiro on the other hand, continued to pry about his relationship with Lance.

"I'm just saying. You two haven't spoken in weeks and it's physically taken it's toll on you." Shiro leans against the practice dashboard of a simulator.

Keith leans back against the seat, "Can we not talk about this anymore? I'm tired enough."

Shiro scoffs, "Blame that on your sleepless nights."

"Yeah, yeah." He begins to massage the bridge of his nose. "Let's head back. The simulator is ready to go."

As they left the practice room, Keith stops in his tracks when he meets face to face with James Griffin. They both have an awkward 'hello' and Shiro doesn't say anything but eyes the tension between them. Once James walks away, Keith grits his teeth in frustration.

"What the hell is going on between you and Griffin?" Shiro elbows lightly against Keith's side.

"Nothing. He came on the last couple of missions I had before. Turns out we make a pretty good team." Keith continues to walk, hoping to not let out anymore than he should about James.

Shiro arches a brow, "That didn't explain the tension."

"Just leave it alone."

_~Keith is roughly slammed against the wall of his room on board of the Garrison's Atlas ship. His lips are smashed by another pair as himself and James begin to pull off their jackets. All he can taste is nunvil and ride this adrenaline rush._

_James doesn't waste time as he nips, laying down wet sucking kisses on Keith's neck. Traveling further down to his collarbone, lifting that black shirt above his navel. Keith is leaning his head back, drunk by the touches making their way down to his crotch. Doesn't take much for him to already undo his pants since James seems to be enjoying taking the lead in this, whatever this was._

_Keith can feel strong grips on each sides of his hips and forced back into the wall. The adrenaline is insane for Keith. When was the last time he felt so excited by this?_

_. . ._

_Lance, of course._

_Unfortunately, Keith has felt like the world was turning upside down. Lance left him in the dark about that night. Keith tried to pry the reason out of him. Heck, he was just downright hurt overall. He even doubted Lance. . ._

_The realization causes Keith to immediately shove James off of him. The reaction is shocked and confused in James while Keith just runs out of the room. He never wanted this to happen._

_What the fuck was he going to tell Lance?!~_

"Keith!"

Later in the day, Keith is about to mount his bike and head home, until he turns to see James jogging towards his way. "Something you need?"

James pants a little and crosses his arms, "What's with the attitude?"

Keith furrows his eyebrows and turns away from James, "I've had a long day."

James is no stranger to body language screaming of rejection. He just wants to confirm exactly why Keith can't look him straight in the eye. "Uh huh. Is that why you've stopped speaking to me since you ran off?"

Keith froze after he mounts his bike, his grip on the handles are tight and quickly release as he sits up straight. He stares James in the eyes, lips pursed. "That was never meant to happen, Griffin." He hopes that the lack of interest in this topic shows he's disinterested to speak about it.

James takes a hard stare at Keith. He may come off as a stoic Blade member but he could never fool anyone when it came to emotions. It's the one thing James thought was a weak front for Keith. The guy is tough but a complete softie underneath his tough exterior.

He sighs and shakes his head, "I get it. I really do but you can't let that affect your work in the program."

Keith is confused by now, "What are you talking about?"

"It was just a weak moment for us, Keith. That's all it was. No attachments. At least, not for me. It's no reason to act ashamed."

"Wha— whoa, whoa! That's not what I'm bothered about at all." Keith begins to panic. "You thought I was scared to face you in public out of shame?"

James stares in disbelief before face palming himself. "It's not?"

"Fuck no." Keith crinkled his brows. Completely surprised that James Griffin might have been actually worried about him.

"Oh shit. That's great, actually." James face beams ofrelief. "Then what the fuck is your problem, Kogane?"

Rolling his eyes, Keith grabs hold of his helmet. "Nothing that concerns you."

"Hm. Sure it doesn't have to do with that boyfriend of yours?" Keith flinches at the thought of Lance. He stares down at his helmet while James waits for an answer.

The subject is still way too sensitive to talk about, even though it's been almost a month since they broke up. Or, at least he thinks they broke up. Keith quickly slides on his helmet and revs his bike to life.

"It's nothing to worry yourself over, James. Just back off."Keith revs his bike before riding off onto the road.

James sighs and shakes his head. He still can't believe that Keith refuses to join any missions from the Garrison. He even remembers over hearing Shiro that Keith was meant to be promoted. However, his lack of participation puts him back on the level of a soldier again.

———

_~Lance leans over the bar counter. Romelle isn't exactly amused by his intoxication and neither pays attention until Coran comes by._

_"Lance. Are you available for the next session at all my boy?" He asked with concern in his voice, looking over the sloppy state of his posture._

_"I'm fi— I'm fine! Just. . . Trouble in paradise and trying to numb it down." Lance responded as he rests his chin against his palm._

_"I don't think he should take the session Coran. He's not mentally stabled." Romelle states as she sets down a pair of cleaned shot glasses._

_"Hey! I'm good at my job. I'm perfectly capable and a professional." Lance slurs._

_Coran pops his lips and frowns at the young man, "Nope. You're done for tonight. Gather your things and head home, Lad." He pats the top of Lance's shoulders and walks away before he can protest._

_Romelle points upstairs and returns to bar tending to customers for the same reason. Lance doesn't find this fair. No one will let him do what he wants. Not even Keith. Even though it's his job, he is limited. This was a huge piss off. Drunk or not, Lance needed to regain control of his life and it wasn't fair at all! Keith has no say in the matter and it's not like he's ever home to realize a thing or two._

_With a mumble, Lance begins to stagger upstairs to his session room. Before reaching the stairway, he bumps into a familiar face and frowns._

_"L-Loter?"_

_"It's Lotor, actually." Lotor tries to help stabilize Lance to balance himself._

_"Whatever, I'm fine! Just need to go grab some stuff."_

_"Well you can't possibly do that alone. I mean, you can barely stand straight." He quirks a brow while observing drunk Lance lean against the wall as he walks up the stairs._

_"I'm good, okay? Just come watch over me, since you— you're so interested in my well being!" He didn't mean to but he burps. Even laughs a little._

_In the little moments it takes for Lotor and Lance to enter his room for clients, he continues to think about his boyfriend. Away from him. Away from their home together. Away from everything. It's so not fair._

_The door shuts and Lotor settles himself down on the cushions. He watches as Lance humiliated himself by not being able to properly pack his bag. "Do you need help?"_

_Lance merely snorts and turns to look down at the Altean man, "What could you possibly help me with?"_

_"You only need to tell me so I can get a clue, first of all." Lotor rolls his eyes but smirks, intrigued by the drunk human behaviour. "I don't recall you ever being this intoxicated. Not even when you gave me a lap dance on stage."_

_Ah yes. The lap dance. How could he forget?_

_It's all that Keith ever complained and argued about._

_Lance decides to give up on his bag and slumps himself beside Lotor among the corner of cushions and soft fur love seats. "Why didn't you stop me, anyway?"_

_Lotor carefully observes Lance. His face upfront and close to his own. "I couldn't say no, could I?"_

_Alright. No one should ever answer a question with another question. It is straight up mind games and Lance is fully aware of the game. He use to play this game a lot before he met Keith. And that is exactly what he didn't want to do. Think about Keith, right?_

_With no explanation and sense of desperation, Lance suddenly crawled himself onto Lotor's lap. The Altean man was about to ask questions and retaliate until Lance used that quick chance to slip his tongue into his mouth. This no rhythm method failed Lance since Lotor removes himself to stare at him with disbelief._

_"Lance. You are very drunk right now."_

_Lance scoffs and slaps away his hands. "Oh c'mon, I'm very aware of everything I'm doing right now." He suddenly lifts his shirt over his head, still straddling Lotor on his lap._

_It's no secret but Lotor does find Lance attractive._

_"I'm not one to deny a beautiful man as yourself but— isn't there someone else in your life?" Lotor tilts his head, holding back everything in his power to let it all unravel before him. Lance is very attractive. Hot. Breath taking. Possibly, even tastes as good as he looks?_

_To answer Lotor's question: yes. There is someone. Someone that most likely doesn't care about him. Who won't take the time of day to show Lance any affection or spend time with him. Did he ever think of Lance— why spend so much time away and be so distant?_

_"Let's not get into that." Lance had started to feel the excitement._

_The heat pooling in his crotch had shot up his abdomen. Yes, that wonderful old feeling had come back. A feeling in which Keith had no problem is delivering for Lance. Oh, what he would do just to be fucked by Keith again._

_Lance leans in for another wet tongued kiss with Lotor as he tries to argue with morals. His hands are also wondering the Altean's body. Reaching down to grasp—_

_Keith popped up in his thoughts. He needs that familiar feeling, grinding and fucking him deep with some sort of passionate care. Anything to feel Keith all over again. . ._

_Ironically, the door suddenly swung open and Lance heard yelling. From two people? The next scenario is a mixture of flashing scenes with Allura being very upset and Keith fighting. . . With Lotor. . . Fuck.~_

Lance didn't know how to feel. Other than Keith, Allura was also not speaking to him either. He felt like such a huge dick over his actions but instead of self punishment, Lance endured the insults or angry behaviour towards him. "Get it over and done with" is what he tells himself.

Allura gave the silent treatment and voices she was disappointed. Nowhere else to go, he had ended up spending the night at Coran's apartment and hasn't left ever since. Coran shares his special Altean nunvil from his home planet with Lance. It has a pretty strong aroma but wasn't too bitter either. It was just enough to help calm his nerves.

"Care to share what's on your mind?" Coran spoke while joining Lance, sitting on the living room floor.

"Allura still hasn't spoken to me in weeks. I haven't heard from Keith either," Lance leans himself against the seat of the sofa couch behind him.

Coran reaches over to pat him on the shoulder, "Ah yes, hang in there. These things take time before anyone knows what to do."

Lance arched a brow, suddenly chuckling from Coran's fatherly advice attempt. "I get it. Don't worry."

It can't be helped. Even as he sips down the bitter taste of nunvil, Lance lazily hangs at the edge of Coran's couch and continues to think about Keith. The look of anger and hurt in those deep violet hues were heartbreaking to see. Lance is just as hurt and angry. He just doesn't know what to feel or how to even process the situation between himself and Keith.

The physical detachment is the worst. Lance became use to the casual touches and warmth he would often feel at any point in time if he chose. That was the wonderful part. When and where he could touch Keith.

Why didn't he call?

—A Month Later—

Weeks of not seeing Keith are not as effective as they use to be. The detachment is so little that he can wake up in peace now. Enjoy his mornings at someone else's apartment but his own. The very home he built with Keith. At least, his thoughts are finally manageable. Even so, the detachment of physical contact continues to feel starved. His dreams and memories are lewd, loveable, and full with eager attempts. Just to touch Keith.

Two years felt so long and full of memories that Lance forgot were there to begin with. Keith's warm blood and pulse he could always feel beneath his fingers. Against his palms. Hearing those heart beats whenever he wanted to. Even the sexual touches haunted him. The feeling of Keith was still there and fresh in his mind. That's all he ever wanted.

Keith became his desire for a long time. Once he finally had the opportunity to be with him, he never let go. Perhaps the hunger for Keith was overflowed. He never thought in the long run that his work would take a toll on Lance's patience. At first, the sex was heated that he became drunk in lust every time. It must of been the same for Keith. . . Right?

Lance practices the Superman pose among the pole out back of Altea's stage. All he thought of since this morning is why Keith still won't bother to call him. Well, he knows why. The value of their relationship seems so small now. Did it ever mean more than temporary affection?

"Lance! Romelle wants you at the bar!" Matt suddenly yells out from the door. With a sigh, Lance carefully brings himself off the pole and makes his way towards the bar.

Romelle is in charge of restocking the coolers tonight. The moment she lays her eyes on Lance, she quickly stands and clears out any clothing lines of her skirt. "Allura told me to let you know that she'll be returning tomorrow night."

"What the hell for?" Lance arches a brow as he leans over the counter.

"I think she means to make amends with you for the sake of work?" Romelle tilts her head before leaning on the counter.

Lance scoffs, "She's a big girl and can tell me herself."

"That's exactly what she intends to do." Romelle points a finger at Lance, "I'm just warning you ahead of time." She says in a chipper tone.

This is the last thing he needs. He's not ready to face Allura. They've become so close that they share everything together about their lifestyles and thus, stepped over his boundaries. Not friendly like at all.

_~Lance is always the big spoon by choice, mainly because he adores the outline of Keith's shoulders. Every morning he will be up before him and trace his fingers along the dents of his muscles. It eventually stirs Keith to wake up but then he's grown so use to it that he just enjoys until Lance tired himself out._

_Today is their second last day together before Keith leaves again. Subconsciously he will burn in the image and feel of his boyfriend into memory. He feels self conscious for even thinking to do so. It should be allowed since he barely sees Keith at all. After battling his thoughts, Lance scoots much closer that his chest lays against Keith's back._

_At first it seems he only wants to embrace him a lot closer until his hand slides over in between Keith's pectoral muscles, carefully tracing his fingers further down. Past the crease of abs and soon against his pubic hair, feeling for his soft cock. Lance doesn't waste any time to begin stroking Keith slowly but with mild gripping of course. He can see the disturbance in breathing of Keith's chest, even his dick begins to harden as he keeps a gentle rhythm going._

_Lance buries his nose against the messy pile of hair in front of him as he grinds himself against Keith's ass. The many benefits of sleeping naked, Keith is beginning to groan and leak precum as a result. All this skin to skin brings so much friction that Lance is extremely turned on._

_"Keith?" He whispers into his boyfriends ear._

_Keith starts to stir in his sleep while Lance strokes his cock in gentle twist, sliding up and down. He can feel the force of Keith's hips buck forward. Eventually he becomes quite hard and Lance slowly brings himself onto his knees, leaning over his boyfriend. One hand continues to stroke Keith while his other hand reaches for the lube laid out on the night stand._

_It seems Keith currently struggles with wanting to sleep or wake up in defeat to indulge with this wonderful feeling on his cock. He's not even aware that Lance is managing to prep himself with lube. All before he hovers himself over Keith's lap and settles into position, rubbing the tip along—~_

—"Lance, is that you?"

Lance stirs out of his memory, wondering where the familiar voice is coming from. His eyes widen as he recognizes Lotor before him at a nearby coffee shop.

"H-hey. What are you doing here?"

Lotor walks over to the table, sitting across from Lance. "I was actually on my way to Altea until I saw you."

His brows crinkle a bit. "Allura won't be back until tomorrow unfortunately."

"Actually, I was coming to see you personally."

Lance is about to sip his coffee until he stares at Lotor with shock. Wondering if this is going to be one of those situations where one will blame the other or maybe they'll just forget it ever happened? No. No, that's cowardice.

"You never meant for any of that to happen, did you?" Lotor finally speaks to break the silence between himself and Lance.

He lets out a big sigh. "No but— not like I can erase the past."

The look on Lance's face causes Lotor to frown. "Forgive me. I shouldn't have let it gone so far."

Lance shakes his head, "No, no, no. It's my fault. I shouldn't have done a lot of things that night." He groans and ruffles his own hair in frustration.

"Care to elaborate?" Lotor leans onto his forearms among the table, inside the coffee shop.

"Where should I even start." Lance speaks in a sarcastic tone which caused Lotor to look at him oddly. "I just made a mess of everything. Allura is so upset with me, she won't even speak to me."

"Why is that?"

"Considering that Keith attacked you over me. She wasn't happy about me in that moment." Lotor furrows his brows at the statement and is utterly confused by it. Lance takes a sip from his black coffee.

"Angry about us?" He had to ask.

Lance exhales and turns to face Lotor, "Look. I was a shitty friend to Allura because I intentionally made out with you, knowing she likes you. Very much."

Well. Lotor didn't know that. At all.

"R-really now."

A laugh bursts from Lance, "Oh my god— Dude, she hangs out with you, keeps very close contact with you, even flirts from beginning to end of your visits to Altea. How did you not know?"

A groan is rumbling in Lotor's chest as he rubs his face with his hand. "Believe it or not, I've never been one to actually know when one approaches me romantically."

"Well that explains a lot." As much as the moment rejuvenates his mood, there is still more to be u folded here. Lance turns away as his smile starts to fade, "Yeah. Allura has always liked you. Even before you came around. . . Which is why, what happened was so fucked up."

"I've never known Allura to be a hateful person." Lotor explains as he watches Lance from the corner of his eyes. "If this is all true, then all isn't lost."

Lance perks up and eyes Lotor, "How's that?"

"To be blunt here, what matters is what happens from this point on."

It's not everyday when an Altean, whose not from Earth, would come up with such interesting perspective on mistakes. Even if loved ones are included. Lance becomes quiet and stares down at his half empty cup. Well, now it just looks half full.

"Listen, Lance. Allura is a strong Altean woman. Her pride may be hurt but this isn't anything she can't come out of. Including you."

"I disrespected her feelings towards you and stomped all over that. Just to get my mind off of things. . ." Lance leans his head into his forearms.

"Is your friendship with Allura so brittle that it can falter over a man like myself?"

"Please, get to the point."

Lotor chuckles a little, "I'm sure you two have a stronger bond. Besides, myself and Allura were never a couple to begin with."

Well. . . He's got him there.

"I don't know. . ." Lance is feeling like he needs to punish himself for his actions.

To be honest, he hates the fact of Allura ignoring him. Not willing to speak with him. Look his way. Share pointers of each other's performances or try new dance tactics. They enjoyed each other's company a lot. All he wanted to do was talk to her again, even if it meant just a small moment of her time—

A realization sparks inside Lance.

He misses Keith.

"I'm not fully aware of your situation, Lance. You just have to try and mend things with her. It's all you can do and continue to live your life, knowing it'll contain Allura or not." Lotor gently pats him on the shoulder.

He just nods with a hum. "Thanks."

That night of Keith coming home unexpectedly was intended to surprise Lance. He wasn't home but he should have been home. The first place Keith checked was his old apartment and friends: Hunk and Katie. They didn't see him for a while and figured he would be at Altea like usual. However, once he walked into the building, no sign of Lance. Allura spotted Keith from the opposite side of the dance floor, approached with news that Lance was too intoxicated and needed a ride home.

Naturally, Keith is worried and a bit disappointed. They both walked upstairs to see if he was alright but they never expected to see Lance straddling Lotor. Allura was a deer in headlights. Keith had yelled and ripped Lance off of Lotor and started to throw punches. He could remember seeing nothing but red that night and surprisingly, Lotor had fought back. It was quite the commotion any of Altea's staff members have dealt with.

A night Lance regretted so much. All the endeavours he dealt with about Keith boosted him in attempts to physically recall the sexual attraction. Damn his horny intoxications! He should of listened to reasoning and went straight home but Lance is an emotional creature. He'd grown to enjoy Keith's company so much that he felt the need to have all of him eventually. Sex and excitement were more than good, it was fantastic. However, Lance was eager to know his thoughts. The feelings of whatever may come his way, what infuriates him, what causes him to smile the way he does. Just everything.

So Lotor is right, what matters is what happens from this point on.

Lance thanks Lotor for the pep talk and leaves before he does. First, there is someone he needs to see and apologize to, even if it fails then at least Lance could gain back some of his sanity.

———

It was never meant to happen. It wasn't suppose to happen.

So, why?

Keith knew why. He knows why he let himself loose while away from home. How he almost let James have his way with him. The whole situation scared Keith that he needed to come home right away. So he left in mid mission. There was doubt lingering in his thoughts about his relationship with Lance. As a surprise, he came home early one night and decided to pick him up from Altea. Little did he know that Lance took it upon himself to fill in for a coworker.

After they had officially became a couple about two years ago, Lance refrained from his private clients. He had stuck with the public performances and table waitering afterwards. At least, that's what Keith believed to be happening. That all changed when he walked into his old private room and witnessed Lance in the middle of a grind on that guy.

Despite his anger, Keith felt so hurt and guilty. More so, a hypocrite for calling out on Lance the way he did. In the following days of his return, Keith attempted to apologize with the truth.

But— Keith was so angry. How could anyone lay their hands on Lance?

_~"H-holy shit— Keith!" Lance arches his back against the bed, gripping the bed sheets as Keith slides Lance's cock further down the throat._

_The width is mesmerizing while he gulps along the hard flesh in his throat. Keith is highly turned on by the effect he has on Lance. The messy writhing of hips below him, he even hears his feet slide back and forth trying to find stable grip. The amount of precum he can taste by now indicates Lance is near his climax. So Keith uses the leftover lube along the rim to push and slide in two of his finger. Deep enough to curl the tips of his fingers, massaging the walls in little circulation as he was allowed._

_That is all it took for Lance to curl his upper body, grasping hold at the back of Keith's head, even toes curling against the bed, to cum inside his throat. Keith groans, breathing heavily through his nose while swallowing the liquid. Quickly he removes himself, while sliding his tongue along the tired out cock and pops his lips against the tip before sitting up. Lance is panting enough for Keith to feel proud of how much energy it took out of his boyfriend._

_"You— Damn it, Keith. . ." Lance can't help but grin and feel bashful._

_"Hey. It's your birthday. Should be fine once in a while," Keith smirks as his thumb slyly removes the bit of cum in the corner of his lips._

_Lance purses his lips, "I mean— no complaints here. Just, I wish you gave me a heads up." Lance speaks as he sits himself up by the elbows._

_Keith arched a brow, "Isn't that what I just did?"_

_They both begin to laugh. Lance shakes his head and tilts his head, admiring the naked view of Keith. His mullet style only seems to compliment that seductive side of him even more.~_

Surprised by his own thoughts, Keith gasps and tenses up in his shoulders. He silently swears to himself as he covers his face with one hand, leaning forward until his head hung above the floor. Removing his hand, he balled it into a fist while gritting his teeth.

"What the fuck is wrong with me. . ."

Lance should doesn't deserve someone like Keith. Someone who made the same mistake but played hypocrite, hurting his lover in the meantime. Someone who would dare try to possess him like he is an object to own. Lance was always meant to shine bright. Even if it was for a huge crowd of people. Keith just never realized he built self doubt. He even unconsciously tried to blame Lance for his insecurities. Point fingers and doubt their relationship.

Suddenly, his phone had buzzed on the coffee table. He peeked up to see Shiro's name. Normally he would ignore in a time like this but Keith had begun to feel so stupid about all of this. He quickly grabs the phone and answers his call.

"Yeah?"

"Keith, how are things?" Shiro's voice was comforting to hear.

"Shiro. . . I really fucked up."

—One Year Later—

Altea hosts their annual charity event in their night club theme. No private performances in the upstair rooms. No escorts. No waiters or waitresses. It was a modern night club and bar atmosphere. No original staff on call or schedule, just an entirely new but temporary crew. A wonderful break for the staff. The dancing is highly encouraged however and Lance doesn't mind the idea one bit, he just doesn't have a partner. Lance decided to enjoy himself and flow with the crowd for once. Take it easy.

"Hey, Taylor!"

Lance turns around to see Romelle calling after him, "It's not work you know?"

She shrugs and leans against the counter before the dance floor. "You seem to be relaxed. Sleep well?"

He shrugs after downing the rest of his glass. "I'm alright. Just want to be part of the audience for once."

"Ah I see. So where's Allura?"

Lance had finally built the guts to face Allura. They talked for hours one end but Allura struggled to remain calm for a moment until Lance admitted there is no excuse for what happened. He hoped his apology could be the step to reconcile their friendship. She had accepted eventually but refused to interact with Lance until she was ready and needed more space to think. It's all he could ask for and expected nothing more.

So in the recent past, Allura sat down with Lance to discuss her thoughts on the matter. Part of her was extremely jealous, and hurt, but mainly upset with herself for not being so forward and honest of how she felt towards Lotor. Lance never meant to hurt her and claimed to have hurt himself, and Keith more, over the matter. She didn't have advice for any of that but knew Lance was a fighter, he would eventually figure out what to do. They called a truce and Lance went about his days like normal.

Lance approached Lotor with intentions to keep their odd friendship into a professional and platonic relationship. Understandable and a good reason too. Lotor wished the best for him and rarely came to Altea after that. Now in this moment of time, Lance and Romelle share drinks on the counter seats.

"Allura's not coming."

"What? She's going to leave me all alone again. Ugh— that damn woman." Romelle scoffs and folds her arms, clearly upset while Lance finds it amusing to watch.

~Lance isn't sure he should be doing this. He holds his phone in his hands and stares down at Keith's contact number. It's currently 2:46am and his anxiety is just the worst. He debates if he should just call him and try to talk with him. To say anything. With a pause, Lance taps the call button and places the device by his ear.

It's ringing. . .

Ringing. . .

Ringing. . .

Click—

"Hello?"

The panic in his chest rises so fast that he can't even speak. He sits on the sofa in silence. Keith's voice still sounds the same but a little gruff. Must have been sleeping.

". . . Lance?"

It's enough to bring him out of his trance. Then, he immediately hangs up on the call. Literally tossed it out the window and from realizing too late, he quickly runs outside of his new apartment and onto the street. What strange luck, the air is consumed by midnight rain and there laid his phone. Drowned within a deep puddle and of course, cracked, crushed by vehicle most likely, and flat out ruined.~

Ever since the spontaneous call, he bought himself a new phone and completely forget every number in his contacts except his mother's. He assumed that Keith may have come looking for him or even to Altea but never showed up. For the past year, nothing from him. Lance faced reality that the no contact had been a sign to leave it be. That this strange separation was meant to be. He would have the freedom to pursue his private clients again with no worries but he never did. Lance had actually decided to step away from performance altogether and served within Altea. He had a new purpose and a new plan for the future to work on but needed the hard earned coin.

Life portrays all is well on the outside but deep on the inside, Lance still missed his Keith.

~ "Lance, you cant be serious?!" Keith panics and bites back a moan as his boyfriend foreplays in his private room of Altea.

Keith is tied up with black ribbon and hooked from above, in the centre of the room. If this was a hostage situation, he could be out of these knots in seconds. Although, the unfortunate patches of his skin gnawed or sucked near his crotch rolled back the eyes. Like clock work, Keith knew his cock was next in line and allowed the moan to fill the room once Lance deep throated his length.

"Ah shi— shit." Keith panted and tilts his head back.

The force of Lance's tongue and humming felt phenomenal. All the wet and warm saliva leaking from the corner's of his mouth enticed Keith to start thrusting his hips, hoping to fuck his mouth. Lance enjoyed the effects he had on Keith because his favourite part would always follow after swallowing his cock whole. That well toned abdomen of his would arch and bend. Lance would engrave his fingers against the muscle tone and even sometimes cause a scratch mark, or two. The sensation is so raw but rewarding as Keith loves to be explored like this.

The amount of precum increasing has Lance remove himself. Keith actually whines a little and quickly looks down at his naked boyfriends lewd face. Mouth covered with dripping saliva and bits of tears at the corner of each eye. The look is full of immense lust. Keith watches Lance untie him from the hook and lures him towards the cushioned area of the room.

Keith didn't waste any more time as they tumbled from his messy kiss and landed on the cushions. He quickly straddles Lance's lap, grinding his dick against Lance's cock, feeling how ready Keith had been, and how Lance's erection pulses by friction.

"Fuck— I love you..!" Lance manages to murmur out. Not realizing in the heat of their moment caused Keith to stare at him with wide eyes.~

—"Are you seriously imagining something lewd right now?"

Lance snapped out of his thoughts, noticing that Romelle is staring at him from the sidelines. "What— no! Of course not, geez."

Romelle rolls her eyes and pokes against his arm, pointed with her shot glass towards the entrance. She could have been way more polite about it but Lance turns to look ahead—

Keith is walking in with Shiro, James, Kinkade, and Adam.

"Oh shit— fuck, this is bad!" Lance downs the rest of his shot and he quickly turns around on his seat.

Romelle doesn't budge from her seat but enjoys the view of Keith scanning the dance floor. His eyes seem hopeful. Searching for a particular person within the drunk crowd. Meanwhile, Lance won't dare to turn around or show his face. Luckily the lights are dark and neon enough to disguise outlines of everyone's bodies. However, if you knew the exact image of ones body, you could find them anywhere. Especially if they happened to know exactly what Romelle looked like.

"Calm down. Maybe he's here on a date?" She mentioned while slurping her drink and swings around on her seat to join Lance.

"I haven't seen him for a year. Date or not, I don't know if I'm ready to face him." Lance stares at her from the corner of his eyes with a frown.

She merely shrugs and places down her empty glass on the counter behind them. "Alright, then we just sit back and relax."

———

Keith is casual but night club acceptable of black leather jacket and jeans, with just one odd colour. A red shirt. His hair had grown a little and now long enough to tie back. He looked more mature up from a far but up close his eyes still beam with that familiar youth spark. Only up close of course and intended for a special individual. Shiro and his fiancé Adam decided to find a table for all of them to sit down. In ways one would call this a bachelor party yet Shiro prefers simple. Adam would like not to miss work or come in with a hangover. All for a small celebration and laid back atmosphere. James and Kinkade tagged along for the excuse to indulge in some good beer. Their last mission had been exhausting to deliver stolen cargo from space pirates. A very tedious job. They needed to feel some sort of relaxation while Keith is determined to gain some good information.

"I'll see you guys in a bit." He mumbles to Kinkade as he walks past them both and into the dancing crowd.

_~ Tonight is so different. Keith often touched himself during the night of his new apartment. Lost in some good memories. Remembering the physical touches and warmth. Only to finish cold and lonely, no pun intended. He couldn't stand staying at the old one, too many memories to handle ironically. Never mattered where he was, the thoughts followed._

_What he missed most of the vivid reminders are where and how he would pin Lance against the counters, corners, walls, edge of their couches, the floor, even against their balcony window for that exhibitionism spice to add. Having his arms wrapped around him or handling him. It always had a balance of both._

_Sometimes, the memories weren't so heated of lustful sex. They contained shared interactions of exploring their favourite spots on each other's bodies. Keith's favourite was his hands and lower backside._

_Having those hands feel him all over was bliss. So yes, Keith would touch himself to mimic the caress. The grip. The same rhythm and pace. Masturbation may have been a lot easier once single but after Keith had finally gained Lance, he never treasured that wonderful physical opportunity._

_So what was different tonight?_

_Keith laid out on his mattress, staring up at the ceiling. Remembering how Lance would lay beside him, playing with the ends of his hair and tangling them up in knots. How he ranted about the unfair gifts Keith was blessed with for looking so damn naturally good. He would just feel more amused that Lance managed to find every little thing about his appearance fascinating._

_He missed Lance very much._

_The Garrison has an oncoming mission which promised to be a long one. Once Keith finally made up for loss hours, his leader Kolivan proclaimed an opportunity to take leadership. If he can finish this upcoming mission with no problem than Kolivan promises to promote his status. Personally, Keith never strives for top dog but now he is filled with pride that his leader sees such potential in him. The phone suddenly rang—_

_Keith turns and from his perspective, he notices a familiar pattern of letters. It was Lance.~_

Keith received that phone call half a year ago with no luck in response and worse timing as well from Lance. He can remember that night like it was new. Keith rushed out of his home to try the familiar spots of theirs together. Nothing. No sign of Lance and he even tried Altea but the building was closed. Then his mission came alone and Keith was gone again.

As of recent, he finally came back to Earth. It was a long process but there is now a new priority to uphold. Shiro's engagement party was a perfect excuse to attend Altea and was Keith's suggestion. The couple didn't expect Keith to partake since it was clear about his objectives for the place. Like a magnetic pull, Keith's eyesight are lured towards the bar and he recognizes the outline of a young man. His hair has slightly grown and his shoulders look a bit more broad than usual. It has been a year but Lance still looked like Lance.

The beat of music seems to flow within the crowd on the dance floor. There is no stopping Keith from keeping his eyes off Lance as he tries to walk passed every dancing fool or couple, and group. Except, there is one thing that stops him from processing further. Lance turned around to immediately notice him on the dance floor. Romelle looks as if she is snickering to herself as she watches Lance become stoned like a rock, he can't bring himself to look away. Keith won't look away either.

Just like the first moment Keith had laid his eyes on Lance, known as Taylor back then, he found his features captivating. The way any form of light would enhance his eyes. Lance is walking away; where is Lance going? Keith snaps out of the trance and continues to push himself through the waves of bodies that either yell or murmur. There's no more sign of Lance— where did he lose him?

"Shit." Keith curses.

Altea's guest of honour and main entertainment for the evening had just finished a song. Everyone was clapping their hands together as the famous galaxy singer: Heraxine bowed her head, announcing the title to her next performance. Another artist came onto the stage to costar, announcing some interesting background story between himself and the singer. Together they would sing a tribute towards couples of the evening. Not that Keith had paid attention; Lance is nowhere to be found.

The tribute song formed a swaying movement in the crowd and Keith huffed from frustration. He had one personal mission to do and it was to confront the one who is obviously avoiding his presence.

Suddenly a pair of hands are gliding their way around Keith's middle, interlocking their fingers while a familiar voice spoke against his ear. He stiffened from contact and felt the strands of his hair flare up in excitement. The pit of his stomach is suddenly feeling more empty but filled of those butterflies.

"Come here to rock out?"

There, he is. Keith chuckles a little but leans back against Lance, swaying with him. "Possibly. Where have you been?"

Lance cradles his face against the mullet strand ends of his hair tied back. "Nowhere. . ."

"Lance—" Keith turns to look at Lance from the corner of his eyes.

—"Can we talk?" Lance removes himself from Keith

Many is left unsaid here. Many that need to be addressed. Wounds still fresh like they were picked or ripped open. Keith's expression is calm and nods in response. The two head upstairs, not into the private rooms but towards the roof top. An area that's more private and away from the crowds.

———

Few moments outside, Lance and Keith lean onto the balcony edge of the roof top. Staring down at the people of the night and bright lights that enlighten Plat City. It was quiet for a bit until Keith sighed and straightened his posture. He turns to face Lance, "First, I wanna say that I'm sorry."

Lance stares blankly, "Keith— don't worry about it. We all make mi—"

—"Lance, when you never came back I—" Keith stopped himself and took a deep breath. "What I Did was highly fucked up and you had every reason to leave. You never deserved my unsure attitude or feelingsjust because of a fight we had and how I lead it to this between us, I'm more sorry that I had given up on you in that moment enough to let something like that even happen. To you and to us."

A mouthful. Keith has been waiting to say these choice of words for Lance for a long time. It was clear that Keith had never been the confrontation type. In his heart, Lance felt sympathy at the very thought. The long amount of time it must have took for Keith to build up the courage to face him properly with the right words. Whether it was right or wrong, Lance would still give him all time of the day to listen to him. For anything.

"I— Pfft, you beat me to a whole hearted apology. Damn," Lance huffed with a nervous chuckle, returning his gaze to over the ledge. "That's tough to beat. . ."

"I'm not trying to win some competition here, I really meant what I said." Keith adds as he scans the surrounding buildings in the area, avoiding eye contact.

"I know you did, Keith. I believe you." Lance replies with a soft voice.

"I tried to call you back that night. You never answered and eventually the account disappeared. I thought you were done with me. . ." Keith's expression begins to look saddened at the memory.

For Lance, he felt hurt to see him like this. There must of been nights where Keith would stay up all night by himself. Worried and hopeful that he'd suddenly just show up.

Lance starts to feel guilty. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have done what I did either and it all really is fucked up, isn't it?"

"I never intended to hurt you," Keith joins Lance to look over the ledge.

"Me neither. . . I was ashamed that I did that to you." Lance bit his bottom lip. "I couldn't come back and work things out like what happened wasn't selfish on my part. You know?"

Keith sighs to himself, "Lance. This isn't all just your fault, we both did wrong. I didn't know how to face it head on either. . ."

Both young men were silent for a few minutes. Likely remembering how it felt to be beside each other so close in the past. The warmth and endorphins from feeling each other's presence, the subtle sounds of breathing rhythms. It no longer felt lonely to stand by each other like this; it felt right.

"I was scared."

The sudden choice of words had Lance confused as he turns to pay attention. "Of what?"

Keith tilts his head to look up, "Since you confessed that you loved me." Puzzle pieces had found their other in that moment. Lance stares at Keith, shocked and very speechless but Keith can't handle the silence. "Please say something?"

"I uh— don't know what to say." Lance reaches his hand up to scratch the back of his neck. "I didn't know that I made you feel so uncomfortable. . . Why didn't you say anything?"

The subtle peeks from Lance has Keith feeling vulnerable. Not entirely sure if this is the right topic to bring up so suddenly. Although, he did feel it in his gut to admit where he began to feel insecure.

Quick deep breath. Keith is very embarrassed by his own actions as he faces Lance. "To be honest, I froze. Mainly because the feeling was so fucking mutual for me but around the time, I began to notice some changes between us. I was barely home and you spent more time at Altea than usual."

Lance wanted to rejoice but it really wasn't the time! "I— I do need my input on this. You were barely home—"

—"Yes and look at how that affected you." Keith growls in his throat but obviously struggles to keep a calm composure. "My missions became so ridiculous that they expanded to months. Every time I came home, I just wanted all of you. Bask in you whenever I could so it's like you were with me all the time, even just by thinking of you."

There is no immediate response as Lance thinks deep about the past, where he would wait hours on end for a call through a communicator. Craving Keith. That need of love from touch, talk, and even more if he was allowed. He felt the exact same way.

There's no way Keith would—

—"So. . . James is the closest resemblance of me." Lance speaks in bitter tone. Ah, shit! He didn't man for that to slip out yet his stomach is in knots, speaking otherwise. Maybe he did mean to subconsciously?

"He is not the same as you and no one could ever amount to who you are. I admit he reminded me of you but there is no one better and never was. I just wanted you. I know that doesn't make up for what I did though." Keith's stare quickly moves to his ex boyfriend, staring over the ledge again.

Next question needed to be asked. Lance inhales and exhales, "Please explain how you two almost had sex?"

"I let my guard down because I was lonely. I felt desperate." Keith bit his lip from the inside and looked away again.

Not what Lance expected to hear. "And this was because of Lotor?"

Keith bites his lip before answering, "Ever since your lap dance of Lotor, I thought you didn't mean what you said about loving me. . . Then later, James happened. I rushed home to find you kissing Lotor, which looked like you were about to have sex. I lost it." He sighs, feeling frustrated with himself.

The response rises similar vulnerability for Lance on the inside. His circumstance with Lotor in the past is on the same grounded level as Keith when it comes to his encounter with James. Was it so different, compared to Keith?

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

Keith has a bitter smile that looked more sad than before. "Thanks. . . I think we're both sorry enough for hurting each other."

Lance huffs, "Keith. I meant what I said that night. I. Love. You." He faces Keith, face to face, hoping the look in his eyes show he is quite serious about his confession. "To be honest, I thought that you ignored me. I felt so hurt and rejected. That it was the real reason you took on these long missions and just couldn't face me because I scared you away."

Keith seems surprised as he stares at Lance. The sad smile had washed away with, what seems to look like hope on his face. "No I— I never meant to make you feel that way—"

—"Well I know that now. To be even more honest, I've missed you. I've been missing you for so long and I've never intended to let go of you. My apologies are one thing but I want to show you how serious I am about you. . . If you'll let me."

More than anything, it's all that Keith has wanted. Those empty nights on the Atlas are hard to bare but manageable until coming home is when the nights turn restless. It's not codependency, Keith just missed Lance so much. A few days on Earth we're not enough to properly approach him and deal with the situation at hand. Since the talk with Shiro, Keith felt like he needed to make things right. So once he came back, Shiro offered to bring him to Altea as a start. From there, it was up to Keith.

Now that he's here— right here! In front of Lance, he can't touch him. There is so much resistance inside of him. Keith is making sure they approach this right. That it's not just a moment of weakness of that they don't take this serious because they're lonely. No, everything needs to be addressed before there can be reconcile.

Keith turns away from Lance, "Before I say anything, why Lotor?"

"To be blunt, Lotor reminded me so much of you too. Sometimes our conversations were myself imagining talking to you, as if you never left and often re imagining my first time meeting you. He's a soldier and so are you, in some ways, it was like the closest coping mechanism I created for myself." Lance laid his forearm on top of the other.

"Sounds fair I guess. . ."

"Don't say that. Nothing is fair about any of this— we aren't validated for hurting each other out of hurt. It was wrong either way." Keith didn't reply.

"Even when you came back home you were more tired, distant, and eager to leave again. I just wanted you to come back to me, so I could have the real you. None of these coping methods or being lonely, days on end."

Keith pursed his lips. "So he comforted you when I couldn't?"

"We would talk sometimes but respectfully he left me alone . . . I'm the one who initiated the kiss and coming onto him while drunk." Lance huffs again and braces himself before speaking again. "God— I am really sorry I even did that to you, Keith. You don't deserve mistakes like mine just because I missed you so damn much. He was never you and I know that but I was desperate too. I just wanted you back home, with me." Lance felt angry with himself and hid his face against his forearms along the ledge.

The mishaps of miscommunication and assumption at its best. Keith and Lance both felt rejected over the three little words and not giving the chance to response properly or express their emotions. Meanwhile the connection had become brittle for being a part for so long. Keith had always been a hard worker in the program while Lance worked his special talents to their cores.

One may think a relationship of this duo was never meant to last in the first place but neither could deny the pull towards each other. Nor the buildup of ongoing affection. It was a relationship that began too fast with unfortunate amount of lustful approach but no one in the world could figure that out right away. Everything felt so good and it clicked. The natural assumptions if their physical relationship would ever change had not been thought of. No one ever has the right answers and often it is meant to be that way. You live and learn, love and grow.

Keith listened. He understood. "Some messed up shit, huh?"

A small laugh can be heard from Lance. He sniffs and straightens out his posture again, "Fuck yeah, it's messed up."

Another little laugh joins from Keith, "Sometimes I think we can be too stupid to figure out the simplest way to properly deal with our issues together."

"Well, you're right about that. I don't think we're completely stupid though." Lance suddenly reaches out his hand to caress Keith's cheek, which is cold at the touch from being outside too long. Keith immediately leans into his touch as he placed a hand of his own on top of Lance's. "How else would I have fallen so hard for you?"

Keith almost chokes out a laugh. He didn't expect Lance to be so cliche and loving all in one. "Were you always a lover boy?"

Lance merely shrugs with a smirk, "Only to the one I love."

"I'll consider myself lucky then." Keith doesn't let go of Lance's hand in his own. "I should of treated you better and I still can. So much better than how it was between us, I know that now. I don't wanna lose you this time." He wraps his free arm around Lance's waist, closing the space between them.

"Hey, I could have been upfront about everything that bothered me. I never meant to hurt you either." Lance stares into his eyes, eager to show how sincere and honest he was. Keith as well.

"Do you think we can move on from this?" Keith begins to ask, his eyes focusing on the pair of lips in front of him.

Lance hums a thought, blushing from the fact of Keith eyeing his lips. "Depends."

"On what?" Keith's eyes move up to focus on his eyes.

"Do you forgive me?"

Keith shakes his head and smirks, "I should be asking you that."

Lance suddenly smiles, "Well, do we forgive each other? Can we learn from our mistakes and move forward?"

"Are we still hurt from all this?" Keith needed to ask. For himself, you cannot forgive easily if there is still hurt from the issue.

"I've been hurt for a year, Keith. I'm sure you have too. I suppose that's where we need to build that trust between us. I believe in you that you're sincere and honest, what about me?" Lance is serious. He has been missing Keith for so long that he definitely would work on the relationship.

"You're not answering out of desperate intentions, are you? How you feel matters to me." Keith loosely wraps both arms around his waist, still staring into his eyes.

Lance arches a brow, "As if I'd put myself aside, Keith. I do have some self respect."

Keith rolls his eyes, "Can you be serious about this—"

—"I am. I've had enough time to deal with myself and I know I can come into this with a better mindset. You said your apology and stated your side of the story, so I accepted and I forgive you."

The shock in Keith's eyes are enough to confuse Lance but that all fades once Keith embraces him so suddenly. "Thank you. . ."

He smiles and wraps his arms around Keith too. "You still haven't answered me."

"I do forgive you." It was quick but Keith didn't waste any time to be perfectly clear on the matter.

Lance smiles and hugs him tight, "Thank you, Keith."

The hug was so warm and loving. Keith felt like he could melt into the embrace. "I'm also willing to move forward if you'll have me again?" Keith leans away to stare Lance face to face again.

Lance is starting to blush. Moving forward from this point on, this is the first time he endures Keith's emotions out of pure honesty. They never had the chance to connect this way before. He likes it— no, scratch that. He loves it! He loves Keith, most of all.

With no hesitation, Lance dives for those pair of lips against his. Keith doesn't hesitate either. This kiss felt like the first, the outcome of their affections had reached their peaks and ready to pour more if needed. Lance pulls back, "Of course I wanna be with you; will you be with me?"

Keith quickly nods and pants out his response, "Yes." Then another kiss develops.

———

Aleta's charity event ended with a positive vibe but indulged many of intoxication. Keith and Lance were nowhere to be found. Friends had sworn they saw them on the roof of the building or dancing on the dance floor. Matt and Romelle believe they may have escaped to Lance's old private room. Shiro and the group from the Garrison assumed they needed a break from this hyped crowd while Coran knew exactly what happened. It is his building after all.

Lance and Keith made their way back to Keith's new apartment. Very focused on the feel of each other's hold onto one another by the waist and along their back. Practically covering themselves in kisses while stumbling into the apartment. Bits of laughs for toppling on top of Lance, backing Keith against any sort of solid wall behind him; it had been an erotic adventure just to reach the bedroom. It may be a new location but the odd smell of Keith had stayed the same and felt as if Lance never left. It was home.

"Mmh Keith— bedroom, bedroom—" Lance panted in between kisses, though Keith is busy gnawing his teeth against his neck and dives for another kiss just to stop the talking. Not that he wasn't enjoying the lewd moans and whines spilling out of Lance. Nope. It's been way too long since Keith physically loved him. Exploring the erogenous zones which would cause Lance to twitch, moan, maybe even scream if Keith had the right approach.

Lance lures Keith into the bedroom himself, pulling by his hips and escaping those wet lips that just couldn't get enough. He also wanted to do this right. Instead of receiving, Lance had so much to give. Smooth and slowly, he guides Keith to slip off his top clothing and sit at the edge of his mattress. Climbing onto his lap, Keith scoots himself backward to have more balance and control of holding Lance's midsection close against him. Lance slid off his shirt, tossing it aside and basked in the dim glow outline of Keith's body before him. A bit more broad in the shoulders and toned muscle. Lance leans in close to flick his tongue along those dents in between muscle, gliding upward from collarbone to behind his left earlobe. Gently pulling with his teeth, the hot breaths are heard up close and Keith shivers.

"Shh— shit! Mmnngh— pants. Take them off," Keith manages to mumble while tugging onto the hems of his pants.

"Mm, but I'm already here." Lance speaks softly in Keith's ear, which excites him even more. The way Lance handles the seduction in his voice and to give it a physical presence is fucking magical. A unique way to excite the knot and pool in the pit of his stomach just waiting to explode but there was no real rush here. They were going to enjoy each other all night. Maybe even days if needed.

After a moment of pleasuring themselves by touch and riled up their endorphins, they finally stripped down to nothing but nude. Lance hovers over Keith and dips his head low towards his stiff cock, his free hand wraps around to caress in motion while lapping his tongue at the tip. Tasting the sweet and salty precum, Lance sucks the head whole for a quick second as he pumps his hand up and down. Keith doesn't expect it but finds himself already writhing underneath Lance. It only excites him more while Keith arches his back and slides that cock further into his mouth.

"Ohh god— f-fuck!" Keith allows the airflow from his throat to come out in amounts of lewd noise after noise. How can he lay back and stay quiet when Lance thrives in sucking his cock so amazingly well?

Lance removes himself to coax his fingers with salivaand glide them further along Keith's anus as he slides his dick back into his mouth. Imagine the sudden excitement of knowing sex is coming; Keith couldn't help but whine a little. He reaches from the lube tucked away in his bedside nightstand and passes over to Lance, who doesn't waste time to completely cover his fingers in the jelly liquid. Teasing and rubbing his fingers before Keith could feel relaxed enough to slide his fingers into his rectum. The pressure curls his toes and damn, Keith grabs the closest part of Lance that happens to be a fistful of hair. The growl in his throat vibrates against Keith's cock, adding even more sensation that his dick leaks with more precum.

"L-Lance— Get up here!"

As much as Keith immediately misses the wet warmth of Lance's mouth, he'd rather be kissing him and switching their positions. Now Keith guides Lance to lean back against the wall from behind at an angle. Keith straddles his lap as Lance caresses his thighs with his palms and thumbs. The view is so vivid from his perspective; Lance watches with lowered eyelids as Keith aims the tip of his cock to prod and slowly slide inside of Keith. The pressure is surreal—

Holy fuck this is amazing!

"Mmnngh god— c'mere!" Lance practically growls as he wraps his arms around Keith's waist and couldn't help but thrust the rest of his length further inside.

"Ah ahh!" Keith bites his lip and clenches his fist into strands of Lance's hair, attempting to hold him close while rolling his hips and dipping low in rhythm.

They grind into each other for a moment before Keith arches his back with Lance pushing forward, attempting to keep his cock deep inside Keith while lifting his legs beneath to a kneeling position. Keith caught on quick enough to assist and hold himself up by his arms and crawl backwards, settling himself to lay back against the mattress. Lance had lifted his thighs and slowly leaned further down, also deep inside of Keith. Those loud groans had only excites him even more. He wanted to feel more of Keith— feel completely covered by him if possible. Keith is lost, he stares up at Lance to see his lewd expression of endearment and love. He needs to express this even more—

He pants, followed with a quick lick of his lips, "I love you."

Lance adjusts his position to lower Keith's legs so he's not folding him entirely. Actually, his eyes grew so big that he smiles so brightly down at Keith. "I love you too."

"I just wanted you to know. I would give up everything to be with you for the rest of my life." Keith smiles a little, reaching up to brush aside the wet strands of hair from Lance's forehead.

Oh, that's so not fair.

Lance quickly drops Keith's legs to lean in and cradle his face against the curve of his neck, hoping to hide the happiness threatening to spill out of him. "Fuck, Keith— my dick is in you and now I feel so loved." He mutters with a chuckle.

Keith rolls his eyes as he and Lance laugh a little. Teasing each other in the moment that laughing during sex felt weird and was meant to be erotic and romantic. Keith couldn't help it and neither could Lance. They loved each other.

With a quick kiss, Keith wraps his arms around Lance and begins thrust again. Soon they both come into a rhythmic pace that turned a tad vigorous momentarily. Once Lance had came, Keith took the lead and began to prep Lance once his breathing calmed. As he soon felt ready, Keith guides Lance to turn around and raise his ass into the air while kneeling face down.

Lance felt so satisfied and felt no shame to present his ass in front of Keith, which is more pleasing than he thought. Maybe even proud of his sexual presentation. Keith leans over, prodding himself to slide inside Lance once he felt completely relaxed. Lance isn't exactly a screamer but the yells within his throat had always played over and over in Keith's memories. The verbal satisfaction and clarification that Lance is loving how deep his cock is inside him. He's not afraid to tempt Keith into following primal instincts and push his limits of endurance.

Keith wraps his arms around Lances waist, pulling him close and leading him to lean up from the mattress. As Lance leans up, he prompts Keith to follow him as he moves closer to the wall for leverage. His hands and arms are now the pillars among the wall for balance as Keith bites into the back of Lance's neck. Rolling and thrusting his hips upward against his ass.

"Ahh ah— mmh ngh! Keith, faster okay?" Lance practically breathes out, hanging his head to feel completely lost in pleasure.

It doesn't take long for Keith to pick up the pace. His hips slapping against Lance with hard thrusts while he growls in his throat, not wanting to leave his continued bite against his neck. "F-fuck, like that?"

"Mhmm— keep going!"

Their pants and moans fill the air of Keith's bedroom. Even the squeaks of the mattress and loud thuds thumping against the wall are growing louder. It's music to their ears. Enough to bask in the bliss of hard passionate sex between two young men and proudly scream their pleasures to one another. They could care less about the neighbour's for now. They're not ashamed to have sex so loud especially since their affectionate ways have been brought back to life recently. For now, others will just have to be used to these long hours of sex, oral, body praise, you name it for the entire night until morning.

—Six Months Later—

"I can't believe you're leaving Altea! I'm going to miss you so much!"

Allura wraps her arms around Lance, followed with Romelle and Coran. His favourite and best Altean friends. Lance can't help but hug them back, as best as he could. His days at Altea have come to an end and for a purpose.

Together, Lance and Keith had moved into their new home out into the countryside. A home where they could enjoy each other's company in peace away from urban society. At least here on Earth. Keith worked himself hard enough to gain promotion to become Commander of the program, so his time is now flexible. Lance couldn't take that away from Keith. His encouragement takes credit for boosting Keith's inner fire.

As for Lance, his knowledge of the Garrison came from his past where he dropped out of the cadet program. He couldn't handle the pressure despite his hidden shooter skills. Once he had shown Keith those skills however, the following sex and cute nicknames never stopped. Not that Lance minded the attention, he just felt so shy about it but now thatKeith is so impressed, he wants to try again. Meet his partner on the same level somehow.

Aside from the career paths, Keith and Lance had ironically proposed to each other one night. The same date of Keith's first private show with Lance at Altea. They couldn't believe how sync their intentions were towards each other but celebrated all night with backyard party of friends and family. So now they share their devotion with silver rings hanging from necklaces, a loving reminder that they're not alone and will be married soon.

After he said his goodbyes to his fellow coworkers at Altea, Lance mounted himself onto Keith's bike and rode towards home.

———

Keith was given a ride home from Shiro and waved him off on the road close to his new home. In the distance, he sees a familiar figure heading back home and— is that my bike?

Moments later, Lance parks himself in front of Keith and removes the helmet. "Hey, home early?"

The look of messed and tangle strands of Lance's hair, plus his favourite leather jacket and his personal bike— Keith is wowed. Lance seems even more attractive and the biker look suits him. Hugs him like a glove is the expression.

Lance notices the surprised look and can't help but grin to himself, "I borrowed your bike."

"And some other things as it seems." Keith finally speaks, tracing his hands down his fiancés arms. "Didn't know you knew how to ride?"

Lance purses his lips, "Actually, I've crashed a few times and injured myself just to finally have the courage and feel safe riding this thing. Don't know how you can take this anywhere." He lifts himself from the bike and faces Keith.

"It doesn't look busted or trashed?" Keith arches a brow as he inspects his sport bike.

"I'm kidding, Keith." Lance chuckles and crossed his arms. "Matt showed me how like a long time ago."

"Huh. Didn't know he had it in him." Keith shrugs and eyes Lance from the corner of his eyes while turning to walk toward their home. "Very sexy."

Lance is blushing furiously and shakes his head to regain composure. "Oh yeah? Well you're more sexy in uniform!"

"Not as good as you are in leather." Keith smirks and holds his hand out for Lance to grab.

"I beg to differ. Leather compliments you in, oh so many ways." Lance holds hands with Keith and smiles.

"You're very shameless." Keith says a joke but actually enjoys his confidence and compliments, even if sexually intended.

Lance shrugs, "I'm not the one marrying an ex-exotic dancer."

"Hey, I loved your dances. It's just way better when I get to see them myself." Keith lures Lance to stand up close as he wraps his arms around him and gives that awesome home return kiss routine that Lance loves so much. "Missed you."

"Bet I've missed you more." Lance beams with a smile and quickly kisses Keith again.

"I think we're pretty equally grounded on that part."

They both head inside their new small cottage home. Where they love until the end of time. A marriage where they both want to face challenges together and grow old if possible. All that mattered is they were partners for life. A life from lustful cravings into cravings of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for sticking around to read the end of this interesting trilogy of mine and hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
